Of Brothers and Friends
by OuzoAthena11
Summary: Set after the argument between Troy and Chad in HSM 2. Chad thinks about was said and not said with some help from a new and slightly unexpected person. Hints of Chaylor, no slash. DRABBLE.


**A/n- Just a little drabble. I am sick and tired off everyone thinking that Chad was being selfish about Troy during the summer. I don't think this really has a point. I just started typing what came to mind.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like a millionaire to you? No? Ah, nuts. I was hoping I did. Guess that means I don't own it!!**

**Chad's PoV**

I can't believe it... Troy actually said that. It's something I've been afraid of for years. I'm not as good as he is. I knew it, but nobody ever mentioned it. I was hoping that it would never happen.

There is no way I would completely turn my back on my friends just for a scholarship! Actually, I got a chance to go on some trip this summer, but I didn't want to miss the last summer before senior year. And I certainly wouldn't fall for Sharpay's horrible tricks. He is so blind!

I was shooting my ball, not really paying much attention to what I was doing. Why? Why did he have to be so perfect? I don't even really know who I am. I'm just some robot who makes dumb jokes to make everyone laugh. I like everything. No, really. I like songs, instruments, school, writing everything! I even like to learn! No one knows... not even the one I call brother.

"You do know that you've made at least 30 baskets in the past 2 minutes?" I looked around to see Ryan observing me. I let the ball drop, and walked over to the wall. I sat down.

"I'm just a little bit upset about what happened today," I commented, watching him sit down next to me.

"Just a little upset? You looked ready to kill that ball!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I wasn't paying attention. I was just thinking." I stared ahead of me, wondering what to do now... all my life I had been following Troy around, not really caring about what I did. A sudden thought occurred to me. "You know, we were more alike than we realized. You were in Sharpay's shadow. I was in Troy's. Neither of us really went beyond the boundaries expected of us."

Ryan looked shocked for a moment, then he nodded, "Yeah, it wasn't as noticeable with you because it just kind of fits. I guess a couple of shadows need to stick together. So, friends?" We hadn't really talked to much after the game.

"Duh, I thought you would have figured it out by now. We're best friends," I corrected him.

He grinned, "I've never had a best friend before."

"It's not much different than being a friend. Best friends are just... closer." I paused as another random, well not random exactly, thought popped into my head. "Troy and I always said that we were like brothers. But think about how brothers are like in real life. They coexist if necessary and get into many arguments. None of them really knows the other that well. In most cases, anyways. With friends, especially best friends, they know most things about each. They tell each other secrets and stick up for you. I never once had Troy stick up for me, not even when the teasing got really bad. I can't believe I was so stupid that I didn't realize that we weren't as close as everyone thought!"

Ryan looked at me. "Okay... enough with the spiritual stuff. I have a deal for you. If you help me with basketball and some school stuff, I'll help you with anything drama related.

I grinned, "Okay, then I can shock Mrs. Darbus. You know, one secret of mine is I sing."

He looked incredulous, "You can't be serious."

"You try getting all the songs on the High School Musical: Sing it to high scores above 800,000."

"How in the world did you do that? I can't get some of the songs above 500,000!"

"I have no idea. Especially the two songs I got one million on."

"Okay... we can still work on acting and dancing and maybe even writing."

I smirked, "Okay. Let's get started on your basketball skills then." As I picked up the ball I had a quick thought. Even though Troy might never return, I now have a new friend to help me find myself. Speaking of which... "Hey Ryan, you have some experience with girls. I want to get something special for Tay, but I don't what to get..." So starts the beginning of a friendship that will hopefully last a lifetime.

**A/n-Huh. Can't believe that this drabble actually came from my head. Oh, and that bit with the songs: I actually have scores that high. **

**Please review!!**


End file.
